


Kinktober 2020

by satendou



Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Chikan, Cock Warming, Consensual Non-Consent, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dubious Consent, F/M, Face-Fucking, Glory Hole, Implied Consent, Knotting, Massage, Piercings, Public Sex, Size Kink, Somnophilia, Stranger Sex, Titfucking, Train Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Wall Sex, a/b/o dynamics, reluctance, sex under the influence, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:35:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26821501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satendou/pseuds/satendou
Summary: this was a collab effort between me and @keijiskitten on tumblr. i'm posting my half of the list here as well.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Aomine Daiki/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Hanamaki Takahiro/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Kasamatsu Yukio/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Miya Osamu/Reader, Moniwa Kaname/Reader, Sasaki Mirai | Sir Nighteye/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Reader, Shirabu Kenjirou/Reader, Tendou Satori/Reader, Yaku Morisuke/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 381





	1. deepthroating + size kink | bokuto kotaro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no warnings

“fuck, baby, you’re so tight,” bokuto groaned above you. you were unable to respond besides a gurgled groan as you worked to swallow his cock down to the base. his fingers were tangled in your hair, pulling your head up to the tip and letting you take a breath for a moment before pushing you back down further than before. “does my cock taste good? you were so eager earlier, practically begging me to let you suck me. i hope i don’t hurt you, but damn you feel good.”

you whined again, throat stretched tight around his fat cock, and his hips jerked up, forcing you down another half inch. you had known he was big before you agreed to this– how could he not be when the rest of him was massive?– but this was something totally different.

he was being as gentle as he could as he worked your throat open for himself, yellow eyes glossy and half-lidded as he watched you choke and cry over his cock, lips quirked up at the corners in amusement.

“regretting now, pretty girl? most women can’t take my cock like this, but you’re doing so good. just a little more and i’ll be all the way in.” as if to punctuate his words, he slid another half inch in, listening to you sputter. 

you were aware of the drool running down your chin, face and jaw on fire as it was stretched as far as it could go and you were thankful you were already past the thickest part of his shaft. you were sure you had never seen let alone tasted a cock so big. your hand was buried in your underwear, twiddling your clit in time with his strokes into your throat.

more than that, you were struggling to breathe as he held you down, your fingers curling into the denim of his jeans as you breathed in through your nose. the lack of oxygen was driving you to your orgasm faster than you thought possible, and you whined again.

“good girl,” he breathed, feeling you relax in his hands. “almost there, almost there.” his head tipped back as your tongue lapped at the vein on the underside of his shaft, a throaty moan ripping from his lips when, at long, _long_ last– seriously it took him almost twenty minutes to fit his cock down your tight throat– your lips touched the base, nose burying in his gray curls. “fuck, fuck, _fuck_ –”

he ripped you off his cock and you had a split second to take a deep breath before you were shoved back down, sputtering and choking and drooling around him at the base again. his pace was frantic, praises spilling out of his lips breathlessly as he chased his high.

“goddamn you’re so tight. you feel so good– it’s been a long time since anyone’s been able to swallow my cock whole like this. you like the way it stretches your throat out, princess?” he babbled in one long unbroken string. all you could do was whine in agreement, nails digging into his jeans as you struggled not to pass out every time he shoved himself back into your mouth. he wasn’t giving you a moment to breathe and you inhaled sharply every time he brought you back up. you suspected he was enjoying the sounds of you choking and struggling, and you were sure there was a puddle of spit beneath you.

he pulsed in your throat and your pussy throbbed at the thought of him hilting inside you, your legs trembling as you slipped the tips of your fingers into your dripping hole.

“gonna cum, pretty girl, w-where do you want it?” he moaned, feeling your tongue laving the underside of his head for a moment. “let me cum down this tight throat, please, please, _please_ –”

he choked when you broke rhythm and buried him all the way down your throat and _swallowed_ , forcing your throat to somehow tighten even more around him and he came with a broken moan, strong hands keeping you down so long that your vision swam black.

carefully, he pulled you back off him for the final time, tilting your head up so he could take in your fucked out, hazy expression. chuckling darkly, he swiped his thumb through the mess of drool, cum, and tears on your chin as he said, “i think you deserve a reward for that, princess. i wonder if your pussy is as tight as your throat.”


	2. public sex | tendo satori

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> includes: mild reluctance

“you look so pretty in that suit, baby,” tendo whispered in your ear. he had come up behind you and wrapped his arms around your middle, leaving lazy kisses up your shoulder to your neck. 

giggling, you easily looping arm around his neck, letting him support most of your weight as he floated in the rippling water. the other remained attached to a flamingo floaty, unwilling to let go. the sun beat down and the sound of kids screaming surrounded you, but all your attention was on tendo looking down at you with a wicked smirk. it was easy to tell he was wound up, eyes a little too bright and grip a little too tight as you drifted further from the beach.

“thank you, babe,” you said, kissing the underside of his jaw. your toes were barely grazing the bottom now, sand slipping and sliding from beneath you and you grew a little nervous, clinging to the float more closely. “um, what are you doing?”

tendo hummed, hands squeezing and kneading your ass beneath the water. “what do you mean? i could ask you the same thing, laughing with semisemi like that earlier. it’s like you _wanted_ this to happen.”

“w-what do you mean?” you asked, eyes widening when the bottoms of your bathing suit were pushed to the side and long fingers ghosted over your slit. “s-satori–”

teeth met the shell of your, nipping once before he whispered, “quiet down, princess. you don’t want all of our friends to realize what’s going on, do you? besides, you’re so wet, don’t tell me you don’t want this.” all your weight was on the float in front of you and the only thing keeping you from drifting away was his arm around your middle because he was the only one still touching the bottom at this point. 

“n-no, i don’t–” you tried to say, but you choked on the words when one long finger pushed inside you. “ _‘tori_.”

“hm? what is it, baby?” he asked, nibbling again on the shell of your ear. “still trying to tell me you don’t want it?”

squirming your hips, you nodded your head, causing him to laugh. “we’re in _public_ , we shouldn’t do this.”

“no one can see, silly. besides, you’ve made me so hard i don’t think i can hide it,” he whined, grinding against your ass. he took the opportunity to slip a second finger in beside the first, pumping them inside you slowly while his thumb rubbed your clit. “you should let me fuck you, since it’s your fault.”

your resolve– what little there was to begin with– waned as you considered his words. you hadn’t even realized what you were doing to him this whole time, just hanging out and having fun with your friends, but if he was going to be sporting that hard on the whole time…

“a-alright,” you murmured, gasping when he honed in on the sweet spot inside you, stuffing your fingers in your mouth to stifle any more noises. you didn’t want everyone, and especially not your friends, knowing what tendo was doing to you _in public_. the embarrassment would be impossible to live down. “please, ‘tori, hurry.”

grinning wickedly against your skin, he pulled his hard cock out and positioned it at your entrance, earning a disapproving whine from you when he removed his fingers. he’d barely prepped you to take his huge length and relished in the way you sucked him in, biting down into your fingers to keep from wailing in a mix of pain and pleasure as he filled you.

“you alright, princess?” he asked in faux concern, already moving his hips to pull out. he gave you no chance to answer, slamming back into you and your eyes almost bugged out of your head at the stinging pleasure. “just let me know if it’s too much.”

his teasing tone made you groan, eyes tearing up a little as he pistoned into you, the water sloshing over the float before you with every move. you were sure if anyone looked a little closer, they would know exactly what was going on, and your face flushed with a heat that had nothing to do with the sun.

a hand left your hip, sneaking up to cup one of your covered tits, fingers circling over your hard nipple before pinching it, and you spasmed around him. the movement of his hips and the hold he had on your bathing suit bottoms was causing the fabric to brush roughly against your clit and your toes curled, legs kicking up on either side of him as he pushed you quickly– accidentally– towards your orgasm.

“oh, is my pretty girl gonna come?” he teased, moving to your other breast. “you better hurry up because if you don’t come before me you won’t get to at all.”

“satori, please, please let me come,” you whined, high pitched and breathy and panicked because you knew he meant what he said. “i’m sorry for teasing, i– i didn’t mean to.”

“i know, baby, i believe you. but you still need to learn your lesson. you should consider yourself lucky i’m letting you come at all since you wanted to act like a little slut earlier,” he whispered, angling his hips down so his cock dragged past your swollen g-spot. you tightened around him, on the verge of your orgasm and he groaned. “go on then, princess. come for me and don’t forget who _owns_ this pretty pussy, ‘kay?”

“okay, ‘tori, won’t forget. only you make me feel so good, promise,” you babbled, squeezing the float holding you up in a death grip as he stroked the spot inside you again and again, until you had to stuff your fingers back in your mouth as you came hard, muffling a call of his name that would have carried all the way to the beach.

“good girl,” he panted, following you over the edge. he spilled inside you, pressed as deep as he could go and groaned as your walls fluttered around him. “don’t do it again, or i’ll _really_ punish you when we get home.”

“o-okay,” you promised weakly, legs feeling like jelly. he pulled out of you, arranging your bathing suit so it sat properly again, just in time for the others to call you to the beach for lunch. 

tendo smiled the whole time, catching you shifting uncomfortably on the blanket as you ate, unable to look any of them in the eye as you thought about the mess he had left dripping out of you.

leaning over, he whispered, “we could do it again, if you want. i have plenty left,” just to watch you choke.


	3. sauna | kasamatsu yukio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings: no prep

“yukio, are you alright?” you asked, peering at him in concern. his cheeks were far too red, even considering you were sitting in a sauna, and you were worried he was going to collapse. scooting closer, you cursed when your towel came loose, slipping down to expose your breasts before you could catch it.

“i– uh, yeah, fine,” kasamatsu stuttered, averting his eyes towards the sauna door. how he had managed to get stuck alone with _you_ of all people was beyond him, and he wasn’t sure if the gods were trying to be kind or play a malicious joke on him. 

your eyes narrowed as you watched him look at anything but you, allowing you ample time to take in the view before you. regardless of how shy he was, kasamatsu was built like a god. 

sharp blue eyes, choppy black hair, and muscles honed from years of playing sports all combined into a man that anyone would be lucky to have and, if he weren’t so stuttery around women, he could have his pick. which was why you felt blessed to be here with him, although you weren’t sure where the rest of the team was. they and the other managers should have arrived ten minutes ago, but there wasn’t any sign of them.

leaning even closer caused him to lean the other way, sucking his lip between his teeth and nibbling hard enough to leave marks in the skin. “uh, w-what are you, um, d-doing?”

your hand met his forehead, brows furrowed in concern, but he didn’t feel any warmer than usual. the towel around you slipped again, falling open and sliding down your back and this time when you grabbed it, you kept it clasped between your hands, leaving your cleavage exposed.

kasamatsu choked on a moan, covering his face with one hand. how were you so _oblivious_?

“you look like you’re about to pass out,” you said, resting your hand on his knee. 

though a towel separated your skin from his, your touch still sent a shock up to his crotch. the towel did nothing to hide his growing erection, and his awkward shifting to try anyway only drew your attention.

a soft gasp escaped you, and he caught where you were looking, an even deeper flush unrelated to the heat overtaking his face. a bead of sweat trickled down your chest, disappearing into the swell of your breasts, and he visibly gulped. “i– i’m sorry– i– what are you doing?”

you had hoisted yourself up, hitching the towel up around your legs, and settled in his lap. your knees were on either side of his thighs and his breath hitched as you settled right over his hard cock. the realization that you weren’t wearing panties sent a shiver through him, and his nails dug into his palms to keep from touching you.

“well,” you murmured, hands coming to rest on his broad shoulders. they were damp and the muscles flexed under you, tense like a wound spring and you wondered what it would be like when they snapped. “i’m kind of coming onto you and this–” you ground your hips down, listening to his breath catch in his throat, “– can’t be comfortable.”

“we– we’re in public, _____,” he hissed, hands finally coming up to rest on your hips. they did nothing to stop you though, if anything pressing you down harder, and there was a definitive quiver in his voice. “what if someone walks in?”

the smile you gave him was almost devilish and he swallowed harshly. when your hands released the towel, it seemed to fall in slow motion, revealing your body to him and he groaned audibly in the back of his throat.

“i don’t think the others are coming,” you whispered, leaning forward until your breath mingled with his. his was rapid and uneven, eyes wide and full of anxiety, but he didn’t stop you or push you away. “yu, kiss me, please?”

hearing the usually stoic captain curse sent an unexpected chill up your spine, his voice gravelly with repressed lust and need. the kiss was more gentle than you expected given his hold on your hips, the skin molding beneath his fingers as he squeezed. you could feel how much he was holding back and carded your fingers through his hair, deepening the kiss and hoping to signal he could let go.

he groaned when your tongue dipped into his mouth, the sweet taste of you permeating his senses and, before he realized it, he was undoing the towel at his hips. 

“you’re sure?” he rasped, thumb finding your clit when he settled you back down. with no towel impeding you now, he could feel how wet you were all over his shaft and moaned. his other hand came up, plucking one nipple then the other to hardness while he occupied your mouth with his tongue again.

your hips rolled, dragging your clit along the sensitive underside of his head and he twitched beneath you. pulling away, you laid a trail of kisses down his cheek to his ear, nipping the lobe before whispering, “i’m sure, captain. i want you to fuck me, please.”

“fuckin’ _hell_ ,” he groaned, pretty blue eyes narrow and hazy with lust. “need to prep you first–”

but you resisted, carding your fingers through his hair and slotting your lips against his in an aggressive kiss. your first touch on his aching cock caused him to jolt, and when you guided his tip to your entrance, all his willpower to resist fled.

your lips parted against his, a low gasp of pain escaping as he slipped inside. his hands tightened on you at that, brows furrowing in concern as he stopped you from going further. 

“w-wait, you don’t–”

you cut him off with another kiss, distracting him and his hands loosened. you choked on a small noise of pleasure, nails digging into his shoulders as you sunk down a few more inches. “been waiting for this for too long,” you whispered, lifting up and spearing yourself on more than half his cock. his eyes rolled, head thumping back to hit the wall when you squeezed around him before continuing. “yu, do you know how long i’ve wanted you? but you were always so shy i didn’t know if you wanted me too.”

his heart skipped a beat at that, swinging his head back up to look directly at you for the first time. “i need you to take all of me, _____. god, _please_ , i’ve been such a coward,” he moaned, forcing you down further still. you were so tight and warm and he had wanted this for so long that he felt like he was dreaming. “‘m gonna make it up to you now though, okay, princess?”

your toes curled as your hips finally met his, and he held you there for a long moment while he kissed you again, feeling you clench around him. your breaths came out in puffs against his lips as you shifted, whining in a need for more. “yukio, please please make it up to me and move*.”

“okay,” he whispered, helping you rock your hips against him. “i’ve got you.”

sweat rolled down your temples, your hair sticking to your neck as you rode him. the sting of his cock stretching you out was gone, replaced by waves of pleasure as you rode him. the air was stuffy and thick, clouding your thoughts and narrowing your focus down to the drag and pull of his cock inside you, your clit grinding down into his pelvic bone.

his lips left a trail all over the exposed column of your neck, down your shoulders and chest before latching onto one pert nipple. you tightened around him, hips stuttering in their rhythm, and he forced it back into sync with his upward thrusts. 

“yu–ki _o_ –” you whined, yanking harshly at his hair, and he groaned around your nipple. he swirled his tongue around it as you ground down on him, more soft noises mixing with his name and praises. “you’re so big, so feel so good, yu. i’m gonna cum, want you to–”

releasing your breast with a wet pop, he moaned, “me too, princess. come on, cum around me. need to feel you cum for me.”

his thumb found your clit, circling it sloppily, spreading your slick around and your rhythm stuttered again before picking up until you were crying out his name into the thick air. your toes curled as the pleasure peaked and you fell forward into his chest, letting kasamatsu fuck you through your orgasm. you dragged him over the edge with you, breathing a broken, stuttered slur of your name against your neck.

when you caught your breath, you pulled back, tilting his head up to look at you. a bright blush was spreading across his cheeks, and he kept looking to you and away again.

“i uh, c-came inside. i’m so–”

you interrupted him with a kiss, tongue delving into his mouth and swallowing his moan. 

“it’s okay,” you whispered upon pulling away. “i plan on this a lot more now.” he was still half hard inside you, and you squeezed around him to emphasize your point, drawing another moan from him.

“in that case,” he murmured, and grazed his thumb over your still sensitive clit, listening to your gasp with a smirk. “i think we could use a bit more time in here.”


	4. cockwarming + baths | yaku morisuke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings: mentions of cheating

“what’re you doing, babe?” yaku asked, peeking around the door to the bathroom. it had been open when he walked by, the overwhelming smell of something fragrant hitting his nose and peaking his curiosity. 

you looked up from where you were sitting on the side of the tub, lips curling at the corners as you took in the sight of him. he looked exhausted. “i didn’t hear you come in. i was going to take a bath.”

“yeah, coach cut us loose early. i was going to ask if you wanted to go out but i…” he trailed off, guilt overtaking the smile as he looked at his feet.

your smile softened, and you called his name. “mori, it’s okay. i know you’re tired.”

he stepped further into the bathroom, closing the door before bracing himself over the sink and looking into the mirror. his hair was still wet and dishevelled from his shower after practice and dark circles lined his eyes. he could feel the exhaustion in his bones but looking at you in the mirror made him upset. he rarely got to spend any time with you after you had agreed to move with him and, even when he did, he usually fell asleep before he could make anything of it.

turning back to you, he frowned. “yeah but i feel like i’m neglecting you. all i do is practice and sleep.”

humming thoughtfully, you nodded, missing the way his frown deepened. “that’s true. but mori, i knew what to expect when i agreed to this. at least you come home to me. i know a lot of your teammates don’t.”

yaku bristled at the mention of what some of his teammates were doing to their partners. he couldn’t ever imagine cheating on you and moved to stand in front of you, cupping your face in his hands. “you are it for me, _____. don’t forget that.”

giggling, you covered his hand with yours. “i’ve never doubted you, morisuke.”

he relaxed only a little at that, brows still furrowed and guilt still glistening in his eyes. “you’re too good to me, _____.”

“join me in the bath and i’ll consider us even,” you teased, standing up and dropping the bathrobe you wore. the bathroom had steamed up by then, the smell of vanilla and orange blossoms permeating the small room, and you stepped into the scented water with a small hum of pleasure.

yaku’s eyes were locked on you, swallowing harshly around the tightness in his throat as he drank in the sight of your smooth skin. it felt like ages since he’d seen you, let alone touched you, and already he was growing hard at the sight.

he was naked by the time you settled yourself in the hot water, cock half hard as he slid in behind you, and you smirked upon feeling it against your back. sighing, he pulled you to rest against his chest, calloused fingers skimming up and down your inner thighs. feeling your soft skin against his was only making him more aroused, but the relaxing atmosphere and peace surrounding the two of you prevented him from taking it further.

“baby,” you murmured, letting your head loll back on his shoulder, “you wanna take care of that? it can’t be comfortable.”

he hummed, pecking your temple before he said, “it’s not but it can wait. i’m too comfortable.”

you laughed at that and sat up, pressing on his knees and forcing his legs to straighten out. he hissed when your hand wrapped around him– it really had been too long since you had touched him, though it was more due to him than you.

he tensed up when you ran the head of his cock between your slick folds before you slid down on him, wincing at the stinging stretch. no matter how many times the two of you had sex, it never got any easier to take him, but it felt so _good_ to have him inside you again. 

his knuckles were white against your skin as he fought to keep from bucking up into you or pulling you down faster, letting you take him at your own pace until you were seated in his lap. he let loose a deep, guttural groan as your walls fluttered around him, massaging his shaft. “fuck, it’s been too long.”

your voice was higher pitched than normal, cracking as you said, “yeah, it has. feels so good, mori. i missed you.”

he pulled you back, nuzzling against your neck as you relaxed against his chest, and said, “i missed you too. i’ll make it up to you when things settle down, i promise.” he relinquished his hold on your hip then, letting his hand glide down between your legs, whispering, “i can do something else for you in the meantime.”

your lips turned up and you looked at him from the corner of your eye as you rested your head on his shoulder. spreading your legs, you asked, “oh, and what’s that?”

“why don’t i just show you?”

the first touch against your clit made your lips part, fingers wrapping around his wrist as he circled the bud. he stroked leisurely, lips trailing languidly up and down your neck, listening to your soft moans as he pleasured you. you were fluttering around him, hips rocking subtly in time with his strokes but you didn’t rush him, letting him push you towards a slow climb to your high.

you were breathing out his name in turn with praises and, when his free hand slid up your stomach to cup your breast, your hips jerked, throwing his rhythm off for a moment. he chuckled against your skin, nipping the lobe of your ear as he rolled a pert nipple between his fingers. the way he circled your clit was sloppy with your slick lubing his fingers, and the low burn in your stomach exploded when he pinched your nipple.

“a-ah, _mori_ ,” you cried, grinding down on his cock as he rode you through your orgasm. he breathed shakily against your shoulder, feeling you clench rhythmically around him until you fell limp against his chest. 

he held your hips down to keep you from squirming, chuckling when you whined in the back of your throat. “just sit still, pretty girl. i’m not quite done making it up to you yet.”


	5. stuckage + anal | iwaizumi hajime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings: mild degradation

“haji- _me_ ,” you yelled, struggling to wiggle your way back out of the predicament you had found yourself in. you had only been trying to get one of your shoes out from under the bed and had managed to squeeze beneath it just fine. somewhere along the way, though, your shirt bunched up and formed a wedge, meaning you were unable to get back out. praying your boyfriend could hear you, you yelled again and heard quick steps coming towards you.

the door slammed open and you breathed a sigh of relief, wiggling a little more in the hopes that you could get out, but the bedframe dragged against your skin, making you wince.

“what in the– what are you doing down there?” iwa asked, eyes roaming over your prone form. you were flat on your stomach halfway beneath the bed, back exposed and he could already see the red marks from where you had been struggling. 

“‘M stuck,” you huffed, relaxing at the sound of his voice. you could feel that your shorts had ridden up in your struggles, but you were unable to move your arms down without your shoulderblades pressing into the underside of the bed. “help, please?”

expecting a laugh, you were met with a silence that made you almost nervous and called out again.

iwa jumped at the sound of his name again, the desperation and embarrassment in your voice drawing guilt to the surface as his eyes roved your prone frame again. it made his skin crawl, but there was something arousing about you in this position, stuck, unable to stop him if his hands were to pull your tiny shorts down your legs and–

cursing himself and his newly formed erection, he took a few steps forward letting his hands land on your thighs. you jumped beneath him, heartbeat speeding up when a weight settled over your thighs.

“um, haji…?” you asked, clearly unsure as you wiggled a little more. unless you were missing something, this wasn’t going to help him lift the bed off of you. “what are you– _hajime, are you serious_?”

his erection was poking you in the ass, through the fabric of his sweats as he ground against you. “s-sorry, babe, i don’t know. it’s just–”

“you little pervert,” you said, laughing as his palms smoothed down your back over the swell of your ass. “well, i didn’t know you had a thing for helpless women but i guess it can’t be helped.”

you could already picture the flush on his cheeks, rich brown eyes swimming with arousal and embarrassment as he struggled with guilt over what he was doing. your boyfriend was sweet and a little shy when it came to certain things, and this was probably touching on that.

“is this okay? i mean, i can get you out still,” he said, pausing the way he was kneading your ass. if he were to get you out, he was still going to fuck you senseless, but if you _really_ didn’t want this, he would relent.

you hummed and bucked your hips up, sighing when he squeezed again. “no it’s…it’s okay, i guess. i don’t know, you want me to play damsel in distress, haji?”

his cheeks heated up again even as his fingers hooked in the waistband of your shorts. he had to get up to pull them and his own sweats off, shedding his shirt as well. he didn’t much appreciate the teasing and, when he settled on your thighs again, he leaned forward and growled, “maybe i _do_ like having you stuck, but i wish there was a way to stuff that pretty mouth of yours too.” snickering when you squeaked, he hooked his feet between your knees and spread your legs, sneaking his hand between them to swipe through your folds. “damn, princess, and you call _me_ a pervert.”

grimacing at having been caught, you remained silent, letting him run his hands all over you– as if you had a choice– until he squeezed the cheeks of your ass again and spread them. he hummed and you squirmed, blushing as you realized how exposed you were to him now, then his weight was gone again. a drawer opened, the sound of items being rifled through reaching your ears. you realized what was going on just as he returned.

“i think,” he said, snapping the cap on the bottle of lube opened, “since you can’t fight back, i’m going to take advantage of that. how does that sound?”

“uh, i don’t–” you started, trying to process what he said. whatever you were going to say flew out the window as one slick finger traced your puckered hole, his other hand pulling your cheek out to give him easier access. your fingers curled into fists as he massaged until one thick finger slipped in. this wasn’t something you did often, but calling iwa a perv had apparently riled him up in a way you weren’t expecting. 

your untouched clit was aching, begging for attention and you whined, squirming against him and receiving a sharp smack on the ass for it, along with a growled warning from iwa. “you’ll take what i give you or you won’t get anything. i’ll just fuck my fist until i cum all over your ass instead, pretty girl. don’t test me.”

well _that_ wasn’t what you wanted and you stilled, whimpering as a second finger forced its way in beside the first. just when you thought you might actually start crying from the way you ached, he moved above you, sliding further up so his hard cock rested against your cheek. precum smeared across your skin until he gripped his shaft in his hand and guided it between your legs. 

he groaned as he slid into your tight pussy, slick from neglect and unfulfilled need. you cried out at the burning stretch of his fat cock filling you out, scrabbling for a hold in the carpet as your toes curled. it bordered on _too_ painful, tears spilling down your cheeks as he bottomed out.

“there, now stop whining,” he snapped, trying and failing to keep from moaning out as you squeezed around him. returning his focus to your ass, he kept you satisfied with teasing rolls of his hips, listening to you whimper and gasp as he dragged against your slick walls. he knew it wasn’t nearly enough to get you off and that it was driving you wild as he worked your tight ass open. grinning wickedly, he pulled out of you all at once and you made a needy noise from beneath the bed.

you could hear a new, sloppy sound that you recognized as him fucking his fist after a moment, and panic filled you. you had stopped whining so why was he still– oh.

he slid the tip into the tight ring and you tensed at the slight burn. he knew he hadn’t prepped you as much as he should have, but it was your own fault for being such a damn brat. still, he squeezed your hips, indicating you needed to relax, only pressing in again when you did. you were panting beneath the bed, squeezing around him and murmuring as he filled you up, ass making obscenely slick noises until his hips pressed into you.

gripping the frame of the bed, he gritted his teeth and pulled back, giving you no time to adjust as he slammed back in.

“fuck, ha- _ajime_ ,” you squealed, jerking forward when his balls clapped against your clit. the pleasure mixed with the pain so perfectly that you didn’t know if you wanted him to do it again or stop, and you couldn’t get the words out as he set that rapid pace, stuffing you full. 

iwa caught what sounded like a string of pleas from you, slurred together and muffled by the sound of skin on skin and grinned, asking, “you gonna cum from this, pretty girl? you like that little bit of pain, you little _slut_?”

he stopped and, using brute strength, lifted the bed up to pull you out just enough that he could raise your hips up before continuing to pound into you. one hand held your hip while the other tangled in your hair, forcing your head to remain pressed into the carpet while he hovered over you. 

you were tightening around him, fluttering and squeezing every time he forced his way back in and he knew you were going to cum if he kept it up. “remind me who the pervert is, again?”

his fingers were tight on your hip, pulling you back to meet his thrusts and you let out a broken call of his name as his balls slapped against your clit one last time, tipping you over the edge. you whited out for a moment, thighs trembling and toes curling, vaguely aware of him pumping you full of his cum as he snarled. his fingers loosened up as you stopped shaking, letting you fall to the floor, panting and sweaty.

“are you alright?” he asked, aware now of the red marks on your back from the bedframe, and guilt twisted in his gut until you laughed. 

“i’m fine. great, even. but you’re still a perv, hajime. fucking me while i was trapped like that,” you teased, looking back at him. 

the guilt was gone, replaced with embarrassment that flared into irritation again. you yelped when he pulled you up by the hair, forcing your spine to curve as he held your head to his shoulder. “guess i need to teach you another lesson, huh princess?”


	6. titfucking + piercings | aomine daiki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings: degradation, mild pain play

“goddamn, baby,” aomine hissed, cupping your tits in his rough hands. he wasn’t gentle as he rolled your hard nipples between his fingers, tugging and pinching around the hard metal bars piercing your skin. “i’ve been so fuckin’ hard thinkin’ about these.”

his lips wrapped around them without another moment’s hesitation, groaning as he lapped at your pierced nipples. you had gotten them done almost two months ago and they had been too tender for him to mess with then. but now–

his name fell from your lips in a long, unbroken moan, fingers raking roughly through his hair to pull him closer while his hips rutted against your slick pussy. you were begging him for more and when the head of his cock caught in your hole and slid in, he couldn’t bring himself to pull back out even though you cried out at the stinging stretch. he hadn’t even gotten as far as prepping you, but you were so wet and ready that your cunt swallowed him greedily, fluttering and squeezing around him as you came.

“did you just come, princess?” he asked, all snark and derision when he pulled away from your nipple.

you sniffled pathetically and nodded, fingers tightening in his hair as he latched onto your neglected nipple and gave it the same treatment. he continued to move inside you, partially in punishment for coming like a little slut but also because he was so hard it hurt.

when he finally pulled away, he gave you a devious grin, pulling his cock from you with a wet noise before climbing up your body.

“you don’t mind if i fuck these pretty tits, do you?” he asked, but it was far from a question. he squeezed them tight in his hands, sliding his slick cock between them before you could even think to answer. “god they feel so fuckin’ good,” he muttered, thrusting between them with abandon.

all you could do was dig your nails into his thighs and tilt your head back, staring up at his sweat soaked face and dishevelled hair as he watched his cock disappear between the soft flesh of your tits. he was careful to continue pinching and rolling your nipples between his fingers, listening to your breathy gasps and whines, knowing that the buds were oversensitive now. they were hard and swollen and aomine smirked.  
“when i’m done here,” he panted, pulling up on your nipples and watching your breasts jiggle when he let them go, “i’m gonna fuck that tight little pussy until you come again, all while i play with these pretty tits.”

he wasn’t sure if the whine you let loose was in response to his words or from the way he harshly pinched your nipples, but he didn’t care much either as the pleasure peaked. ropes of sticky white cum shot out all over your tits, chin, and lips as he milked himself dry with your soft skin. he groaned seeing you poke your tongue out, gathering up the bitter liquid, and then grinned.

“lick it all up, princess,” he crooned, tangling his fingers in your hair. he scooped up some of his cum off your chest and held it to your lips, cock twitching at the sight of your tongue wrapping around his calloused digits and sucking. “maybe that pussy can wait. i think i need to use this mouth of yours.”


	7. fingering | hanamaki takahiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no warnings

your boyfriend was someone who was easily bored– you knew that. you _also_ knew that when he got bored, he didn’t waste any time in finding something to occupy himself. he just couldn’t stand it.

however, when you had agreed to have dinner with makki’s parents that night, you hadn’t expected him to find it so disinteresting. maybe you should have, when you thought about it. all they ever talked about was makki’s current lack of job, when the two of you were going to get married, college, etc.– all wholly _boring_.

that was probably why you jumped hard enough to knock your knee against the table when makki’s hand, previously in a proper place resting on your knee, moved up your thigh lightning fast to cup your clothed slit. his mother gave you a look of concern and you made up an excuse, smiling at her as you mentioned your foot just cramped up. her frown smoothed and you turned to look at makki, quirking your eyebrow at him as she resumed talking about…school? 

maybe. you weren’t sure now as your boyfriend was rubbing circles over your clothed clit, your thighs clamping down on his hand in a half-hearted attempt to keep him from moving. it wasn’t working because, besides the fact that he was stronger than you, it was also far more _interesting_ than whatever his parents were talking about.

if they noticed the way your cheeks flushed a little when his fingers moved down, poking the tip of one into your hole as far as your panties would let him, they didn’t say anything. shuffling closer to makki, you rested your head on his shoulder, hiding your face just enough and earning adoring cooes from his mother while his dad chuckled.

“the two of you are still so _cute_ ,” she sighed, copying you and laying her head on her husband’s shoulder. “i still remember the day he brought you home.”

giving you his best adoring look, he quickly stuffed his hand inside your panties, smirking at the way your thighs tightened up around it. your toes curled in your shoes when one thick finger sank into your dripping hole, thrills of pleasure and anxiety causing your walls to clench around it while the heel of his palm ground into your clit slowly. 

he didn’t want anyone to see the way his arm moved and give you away, after all. 

it took all your willpower to keep from biting your lip and hiding your face away in his shoulder and, if the teasing grin he gave you was anything to go by, he _knew_ it. instead, you reached out and picked up your glass and took a sip of your soda, nodding at his dad when he asked if school was going well.

a second finger joined the first, stretching your pulsing cunt further and you spread your legs just a little, ultimately hooking one over his knee, while the conversation moved to makki’s lack of a job.

“i just don’t see why the _last_ one didn’t work out,” his mother said, staring at him with a mixture of disappointment and worry. “you can’t rely on _____ to support the both of you forever.”

makki was relaxed, if not a little annoyed, as he said, “it just wasn’t worth the amount of work i had put on me. i was doing the work of six people and getting paid shit. we talked about it before i quit, by the way.”

his fingers curled inside you in his aggravation, and your nails dug into his arm accidentally as a pulse of pleasure swept through you. he had unintentionally pressed your g-spot, and he looked down at you, trying not to laugh.

“and you were okay with it, _____?” his dad asked, looking serious. he was encouraging you to tell the truth, in case makki hadn’t given you an option, and it would have been endearing had makki not pulled his fingers from your pussy and started furiously rubbing your clit. 

how the hell he managed to move his fingers so _fucking_ fast without moving his arm was beyond you, but your thighs were tense with the effort not to squirm and alert the others. 

your voice was high pitched and breathless when you responded, fingers locked around makki’s wrist in an effort to slow him down just a _little_ , just to let you think before you orgasmed all over the booth seat. “um, yeah, i was– i’m fine with it. he was m-miserable there anyway and i never got to see him because he was always working.”

you clammed up as your stomach swooped, the final tell of your impending high, and makki was quick to regain their attention as you hid your face in his shoulder in a feigned display of affection and support– at least that’s what you were going for.

his fingers filled you again, curling and focusing on your swollen sweet spot and you actually bit him to muffle the noises you were desperate to make. your pussy spasmed around him, nails and teeth biting into his skin as he worked you through your orgasm. 

when you finally relaxed against him, he pressed a tender kiss to your forehead, whispering, “i fucking _love you_ , _____.”

you peeked up at him, eyes narrowed, and he just knew you were giving him a cheeky grin. “did i entertain you enough, takahiro?”

looking to all the world like a doting, loving boyfriend as he nuzzled the top of your head, he whispered, “yes, love. and to reward you, when we get home, i’m going to absolutely _wreck_ you.”


	8. thigh fucking + daddy kink | daichi sawamura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no warnings

“i wanna try something new,” daichi whispered as he pulled your panties down your legs. he was staring down at you with blown pupils, licking his lips as he lifted your legs up and pressed them together. your calves came to rest on his shoulder, one arm wrapping around your thighs while he guided his cock between them. he groaned when the underside slid in against your wet folds, hips jerking in his hold when he grazed your clit. “you’re so wet already and i haven’t even touched you, babygirl.”

you whined, rocking your hips so that he slid out from between your thighs and back in, listening to him breathe out a shaky sigh. “always wet for you, daddy,” you said, thighs straining against his hold.

his grip tightened on your legs and his hand came to rest on your hip, stilling your movements as he smiled. spreading his legs, he settled his knees on either side of your hips as he said, “i know, babygirl. now, why don’t you sit still and let daddy fuck these pretty thighs, hm?”

you gasped when his hips pulled back and snapped forward again, a low groan leaving him. his fingers tightened on your hip, molding the skin and your empty hole clenched with need. “daddy, feels so good,” you whispered, tangling your fingers in your hair.

his breathing was harsh as he fucked your thighs, the slick noises of his cock sliding through the tight squeeze of your thighs was louder than if he was pounding into your cunt, a steady _smack smack smack_ whenever his hips met yours ringing in the room. he was torn between watching your tits bounce and the way the tip of his cock peeked out from between your thighs before disappearing again. your pussy was so wet against him, slick mixing with his own precum and easing every pass until the bed beneath you was soaked. 

“should’ve put towels down,” he grunted, smirking at the mess he could feel dripping down his balls. you were gasping and moaning beneath him, one hand tangled in your hair still and the other twisted in the sheets. he knew you were close by how sloppy your pussy was against him and the way you were crying out his name for more, _daddy, please don’t stop_. “don’t worry, baby. daddy’s gonna make you cum all over his cock,” he promised, picking up his pace until he was pounding between your thighs so hard it was going to leave bruises in the morning.

the coil tightened and your empty cunt fluttered and tightened, the constant push and pull of his cock across your clit almost painful until your back snapped taut, a loud cry leaving your lips as you came. your legs jerked in his hands and he groaned, slowing his pace down to work you through your orgasm.

“fuck, good girl,” he panted, staring down at you as you trembled on the bed. you smiled up at him happily, eyes half-lidded and blissed out. “you look so pretty, cumming for daddy. but he’s not done yet.” you whined when he shifted against you again, stimulating your throbbing clit and grinning. “be a good girl and take it.”

you didn’t have a choice with his arms locked around your legs, and you squirmed at the almost painful pleasure. you were in for a long night.


	9. chikan | akaashi keiji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings: consensual nonconsent, degradation

the train was slammed full that day on your way home, your feet and arm aching as you held onto the handhold above your head. there were elbows in your back and your purse was held in front of you as a shield from more trying to jab you in the stomach. attention locked on your phone, you didn’t notice the first time a hand passed over your skirt, jostling the fabric slightly. 

a second, harder touch caught your attention, however, and you jumped slightly. assuming it was an accident, you tried to relax, eyes glued to your phone. after a minute passed, your shoulders relaxed, a deep sigh flaring your nostrils– when it happened again. you craned your neck around to find a pretty raven haired man behind you. his blue eyes were focused on you, a coy smirk playing at the edges of his lips, and the hairs on the back of your neck rose when a hand skimmed up your outer thigh, hiking your skirt..

he was pressed against an empty spot on the wall and you ended up crammed against him when the train swayed around a turn, shifting everyone in the car sideways.

“are you alright?” he asked in a calm, melodic voice, staring down at you with a look of concern. your chest was almost pressed to his and you nodded, staring at a point over his shoulder as his hand slid up between your thighs. his other one rested on your hip, squeezing it in what you took as a warning to keep quiet. your cheeks were ablaze, tears stinging the corners of your eyes as you furtively looked around you.

everyone seemed to be facing away from you, no one sparing a glance your way as your face turned even redder, teeth gnawing your skin. he had stuffed his hand down your panties now, sliding up and down your folds and _god how were you wet from this_? your skin was crawling with embarrassment, knuckles white as you held onto the handle above your head. his fingers were callused but gentle against your clit, and you heard his quiet chuckle in your ear.

“p-please, please stop,” you whispered, though you knew you would be ignored. that was why you weren’t surprised when one of his fingers dipped inside you and, even when you clenched down to keep him out, you were so wet it only increased how big he felt. and it just kept going and going and why was his finger so _long_ –

“now why would i do that when you’re so clearly enjoying it?” he asked with feigned curiosity.

you squeaked, eyes widening as it bottomed out against your cervix. your cunt walls were fluttering around it, eyes locking with pretty, amused blue ones as a second long finger slid in with ease. your lips parted but no sound came out and you weren’t even sure if you wanted anyone to see what was happening, unsure if you could bear the embarrassment.

you glanced around again and locked eyes with a young woman across the car, but either she didn’t realize or didn’t care, because she turned back to her phone after a moment. someone elbowed you in the arm and you flinched, partially from the pain but mostly because the heel of his hand was grinding your clit beneath your panties and was circling it again.

“you know, i never expected to meet someone so pretty on the train,” the man commented idly, as if you weren’t dripping all down his fingers. all you had wanted to do was get home and maybe order some food while you binge watched some stupid show, and now you were on the verge of crying and cumming around a stranger’s fingers in a full traincar. 

his fingers were filling you out too much for you to think, your breaths coming out in puffs as you struggled to remain quiet. your teeth clamped down into your lip when he crooked his fingers just right against your g-spot, swollen and aching. you fluttered around him, breath hitching, your free hand coming down to wrap around his wrist, struggling to stop his fingers from pumping in and out of you.

he could see your lips moving, silently mouthing _no, no, no_ even as your hips rocked in time to his thrusts. your thighs were trembling, eyes glittering with unshed tears as you pleaded with him to stop, to not make you cum messily all over his fingers like a whore.

“you gonna cum for me, pretty girl? you gonna cum all over a stranger’s fingers in a train car? what a _slut_ ,” he whispered into your ear, and then pressed a third finger into your dripping hole.

the tears fell against your will as your walls parted so _easily_ around the intrusion, ashamed that your body was betraying you in such a way. he tried to spread his fingers inside you and you could _feel_ the way they snapped back together, your pussy unwilling to give. a high pitched whine escaped against your will as his fingers plunged in and out of you, your panties soaked a sticky mess on your thighs.

“i could pull my cock out right now, and you’d let me fuck you, wouldn’t you?” the man whispered, grinding his palm against your clit roughly. you whipped your head back and forth in denial so hard you grew dizzy, making him chuckle. 

his hand left your hip for the first time to undo his slacks, cock practically falling out and getting precum on the front of your skirt. you had just a moment to take in the ruddy head, jaw dropping at the size, watching more pre drool from the tip and fall down in long, sticky strings, before it disappeared beneath your skirt. it grazed over the front of your panties and lodged beneath the waistband of your skirt, smearing precum all over the skin of your belly.

“n- _no_ ,” you bit out as you imagined that stuffing inside of you, bigger even than three of his fingers and fucking you in the middle of the traincar. you came to that, teeth clenched as the coil snapped, toes curling in your shoes as you reigned in the urge to moan for everyone to hear. he took no pity on you, working you through your climax and then some, letting you collapse into his chest and muffle your whimpers in his shirt.

“stop, stop, no more, _please_ ,” you squealed, and you knew he heard you because his face was still right next to yours, listening to you pant as his fingers continued to work inside you.

he tutted at that, relenting on your clit, pulling his fingers from inside you. “you have a few more stops to go, pretty girl. and i’m pretty sure you asked me to make you cum _multiple times_ before we left home. and now you’re begging me to stop? i don’t think so.” as he said it, he turned you around, slotting your ass against his hips. moving your panties to the side, his slick cock nudged against your twitching hole once before he was filling you. 

your eyes rolled as he forced your walls to part around him, practically cumming again just from that. he was pressed right against your swollen sweet spot, ramming into it again and again without caring for how sensitive you were.

“a-akaashi–” you whined, forgetting for a moment that you _had_ asked him not to stop before you met up on the train. this whole thing was your stupid idea and you weren’t sure you would last two more stops as his fingers found your clit again.

“ah, ah, princess, i’m just a stranger to you, remember?” he whispered, pressing a gentle kiss just beneath your ear. “you’ve got a long ride ahead of you, pretty girl. best enjoy it.”


	10. massage | sir nighteye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings: implied consent

you moaned under your breath as sasaki’s fingers dug into a particularly tense section along your spine, fingers curling into your palm as the action both hurt and helped. You couldn’t help but stiffen and sasaki’s stern voice reached your ears, admonishing you.

“it defeats the purpose if you tense up, _____,” he said, palms smoothing up your back to your shoulders again. he could feel how bound up your muscles were still as he worked his thumbs in circles at the base of your neck, the scent of lavender filling the room from the massage oil coating his hands and your back. “just relax, you’ll feel much better.”

he moved back down to the base of your spine, massaging and kneading the skin on the way down, and you felt the towel covering you slip just a little further. it had been happening over the course of the thirty minutes he’d been doing this, insisting on you wearing it for “modesty,” but it was almost ready to fall off at this point. you were already embarrassingly wet just from having his hands on you, grazing between your thighs and squeezing, unintentionally– or so you assumed– spreading your pussy lips before moving away.

you were trying not to make any sounds, constantly turning your head away so he couldn’t see the way you would bite your lip every time he went too _low_. of course, he could feel the way you would tense up every time he came close and how your cheek would turn red when he did.

sir nighteye wasn’t usually so forward, but when it came to you, this was a dream come true. he was skilled with his hands and it was a friendly offer when you complained to him the other day about how sore and stiff you were lately.

his arm bumped the towel again and, this time, it hit the floor with a whisper of sound. you tensed up for the nth time, eyes flicking to sasaki’s face with panic tinged expectation.

“my apologies,” he said, picking the towel back up and laying it across you again. only– he laid it so that it exposed the bottom half of your cheeks and, of course, your throbbing cunt.

you murmured a response, face hot with embarrassment and aching arousal, and he hummed.

as if it were a signal, his focus seemed to zero in on your legs, long fingers massaging your calves and up your thighs, dipping between your legs and smearing more oil over your sensitive skin. he was so close that you could feel the heat from his hands against your wet lips, just barely grazing them and you couldn’t tell where the oil ended and your own essence began.

“is everything alright?” he asked, feigning concern. he knew you were aroused, had already foreseen the outcome of this whole scenario, but he enjoyed how easy you were to tease. it amused him, especially when you turned away from him again and nodded, the tips of your ears red.

this time when he dipped between your thighs, thumbs grazed your slick lips and you jumped, a soft gasp leaving your lips as he massaged the very tops of your thighs, practically cradling the plump cheeks of your ass. unconsciously and to his delight, you parted your legs ever so slightly.

he had been hard from the moment you undressed, his loose fitting pants hiding his erection well, and now he was throbbing in them.

the first touch against your folds was featherlight and disappeared in a moment as he massaged down your legs and back up, tears of frustration pricking your eyes. 

then he was back, spreading your folds with his thumbs, and you looked back at him again in a subtle attempt to guess what he was thinking, only to find him staring up at you with his usual stern expression.

“my, my, i didn’t know you were so lewd, ms. _____,” he commented, and you shut your eyes before the embarrassment could make you cry. “well, i don’t suppose it can be helped.”

you couldn’t hide the moan when his oiled fingers found your clit, rubbing circles around it with the soft pads of his fingers. “s-sasaki– please–”

he hummed in response, dipping the tip of his finger down into your twitching hole to gather up your slick before he returned to your clit. “i’m afraid you’re going to have to tell me what you want. i don’t think it’s appropriate to use my quirk on you right now.”

besides, he wanted to hear you _beg_ for it.

your lips parted, hands coming up by your head as you braced yourself up on your elbows. “please, i want your f-fingers inside me,” you pleaded, trying to rock your hips back into his fingers. “make me c-cum– _ah_ –”

he cut your whining off with a long-suffering sigh while his erection throbbed in his pants, fingers slipping into your twitching hole with ease. your gasp was like music to him, the way your hands curled into fists and you bit your lip to stifle your noises was too amusing. and when he curled his fingers _just_ right, you burst out in a moan, legs trembling while his thumb continued to assault your clit.

your walls were already fluttering around him, almost an hour of teasing touches and squeezes building up your arousal to a boiling point and he tipped you over the edge with a few well aimed thrusts. your hips jerked back as you tried to arch down into the table top– specially kept in his office for his own massages, when he needed them– a cry of his name leaving your lips as your cunt fluttered around his fingers.

when you collapsed back onto the table, he listened to the sounds of his fingers leaving you, a sloppy mixture of oil and your own juices coating them. he wiped them off on his pants before freeing his cock, and you looked back at him with wanton desire.

“seems you still haven’t relaxed,” he commented, the table creaking as he pulled you around until your feet met the floor. his cock prodded your still sensitive cunt, sliding between your folds and over your clit. “maybe we’ll try this next.”

you scrabbled at the plastic covering the table as he pushed inside of you, walls giving easily to his cock. your lips parted, moans filling the room and mixing with the sounds of him fucking you. the table jarred beneath the movement of his hips slamming you into it until he became fed up with it and pulled you to stand up. one hand wrapped around your throat and the other rested on your hip, keeping you upright in the new position.

your breaths were leaving you in pants, eyes half-lidded as he pounded into your abused g-spot with unfair accuracy. a steady stream of noises were falling from your parted lips while he watched his cock disappear inside you and come out covered in your essence over and over again.

“i cannot believe how unprofessional you’ve made this, ms. ____,” he hissed, feeling your walls tighten around him again. he wasn’t even touching your clit but you were going to cum again, and he released a breathy moan when your legs began to tremble, a loud cry of his name echoing around the room as he flung you over the edge again.

it seemed messier than usual and he looked down to see a clear fluid dripping down your thighs, soaking into his pants, and it jolted him into his own orgasm with a low groan.

laughing breathlessly, he pulled out of you and let you come to rest on the table again while he went to collect the box of tissues he always kept on his desk. 

“are you alright?” he asked when he came back, handing the box to you.

your voice was shaky but strong enough as you took it from him, saying, “fine. amazing. might have to book you again.”

he laughed at the way you said it and pushed his glasses up his nose as he said, “i suppose that could be arranged.”


	11. body worship + overstimulation | kaname moniwa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings: none

“god you look so pretty,” moniwa moaned, voice deep and needy as he lapped at your clit. his fingers were buried to the knuckle inside your dripping hole, replacing his cock for the time being. “you gonna come for me again?”

tears streamed down your cheeks, fingers wound tightly in his hair and around the pillow beneath your head as you neared your third orgasm. you were torn somewhere between bucking into his fingers for more and crawling your way up the bed to get away as you peaked, his fingers digging into the overstimulated, puffy bundle of nerves inside you while he suckled on your clit.

“good girl,” he groaned, listening to you squeal as the motion stimulated your clit. kissing his way up your body, he stopped at every mark he’d already left and kissed it. he paid special attention to your swollen, sensitive nipples, swirling his tongue around them and listening to you mewl. “you’re so beautiful. i can’t help myself. i wanna see you come again on my cock.”

if you had known what allowing your sweet, usually reserved, moniwa to worship your body like this would entail, you might have prepared yourself a little more.

the head of his cock nudged your dripping hole for a moment before slipping up and over your clit, making you shudder and cry out at the borderline painful sensation. your cunt clenched anyway, drooling all over his shaft in preparation for more as he smeared his cum and yours all over your pussy. 

“kana _me_ ,” you whined, muscles tensing beneath his tight grip on your knees. it was too much and not enough, pleasure making you delirious to the point where you couldn’t tell if you wanted more or not, but you didn’t feel like you had much of a choice either way. 

moniwa paused, staring down at you with a fond, mischievous smile before he leaned down and captured your lips in a tender kiss. “what is it, sweetheart? tell me what you want.”

that wasn’t _fair_. you weren’t even sure what you wanted, head foggy from the pleasure he had already given you and was still dishing out. your body was betraying you, telling you that you wanted more, more, _more_ as the head of his cock slipped inside you.

“want _you_ , kaname,” you cried out, back arching off the bed as he swiftly filled your relaxed, sloppy pussy to the balls. the rest of your words were slurred babbles of his name and whines for more as he fucked you open. 

you weren’t even sure what you were saying, he could see in your hazy, tear filled eyes how far gone you were and braced himself up on one elbow, cupping your chin in his hand. “feel good, pretty girl? you look so pretty, crying and begging for me. i can’t get enough of you.”

you whined in response, pulling him down into a sloppy kiss. it was a mindless clash of teeth and tongues, and you vaguely recognized your own taste in his mouth. 

“one more, sweet girl. just one more,” he whispered against your lips, grinding deep inside you to pull another babble from you. he couldn’t even be sure you _could_ come again but he was willing to fuck you for hours more if that was what it took.

“kaname, i _can’t_ ,” you cried, and it felt like the first thing you had been able to say clearly in hours. “i can’t, i can’t, i _can’t_.”

but you _could_ , you could feel it building as his hands traced down over your shoulders and cupped your bouncing tits, rolling your tender nipples between his calloused fingers. the angle of his thrusts changed, grazing once again over the soft spot on your upper wall again and again until your eyes rolled and your hips arched up.

he moaned low in his throat as you tightened around him, hips stuttering to force his cock as deep as it would go and came, flooding you with cum and heat that tipped you over the edge with a broken cry. your legs shook, hips canted up, the force of your orgasm causing white to flash behind your eyelids. he collapsed overtop of you, littering your face with kisses as he praised everything he could think of in a raspy voice. your walls continued to flutter around him with every small movement, tiny whines escaping your mouth but you lay limp beneath him, too tired to try and escape.

he winced as he pulled out of you, the mess of cum dripping out of your abused hole onto the blanket, and kissed you one last time before moving to the bathroom to draw you a bath. you smiled gently when he hoisted you up in his arms, pressing yet another kiss to your temple. 

the hot water felt like heaven on your sore, tired body and, when moniwa slipped in behind you, you curled into his arms before he was even settled.

“don’t fall asleep on me, sweetheart,” he said, pushing wet tendrils of hair off your face.

you huffed in response, smacking his chest lightly as you said, “it’ll be your fault if i do. you wore me _out_.”

laughter bubbled up in his chest, rumbling in your ear. “you can’t tell me you didn’t enjoy it. i just wanted to show how much i love you.”

“i love you too, kaname but _damn_. give a girl a break.”

letting his lips linger on the top of your head, he squeezed you tight as he smiled. 

“i’ll keep that in mind next time.”


	12. somnophilia | miya osamu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings: somnophilia? hm

osamu groaned as he stumbled into his small apartment. it was late, but he still saw the signs that you had waited up for him– the smell of a freshly blown out candle, the sound of the compressor on the air conditioner still winding down, and the overall sense of a room just emptied.

he glanced at his watch: 2am.

his footsteps were muffled by the thick carpeting as he padded down the hall, the faint scents of freshly baked goods wafting behind him, exhaustion creeping further into his bones with every step. pushing the door open on a dark room, he could just barely make out your shape in the bed. he shed clothes with every step until he was naked, slipping beneath the covers.

you murmured in your sleep and snuggled closer, back molding to his chest. his breath ruffled your hair when he chuckled, fingers skimming up your exposed thigh and underneath your shirt.

you lifted your arm up out of habit, breath hitching before resuming evenly, and his hand came to cup your breast. it was natural for osamu and often the first thing he did when he crawled into bed with you.

he shifted, simply trying to get comfortable, squeezing the soft flesh as he moved closer, and you gasped softly. 

“oops,” he said, but he didn’t sound especially sorry. hissing when you rolled your hips back against his soft cock, he tweaked your nipple in response. he wasn’t in an especially teasing mood, and he was already half asleep, but now he couldn’t think of anything but your soft breast in his hand and his slowly hardening cock rubbing between the cheeks of your ass.

you were making little noises, gasps and quiet moans as he played with first one nipple then the other. he kept his touches light, skimming down your stomac before slipping his hand into your panties. the pads of his fingers found your clit, swirling moisture around the little bud as he listened to your breath grow uneven. 

“‘samu, ‘m tired,” you murmured, barely awake. you didn’t protest when he pulled your panties down your leg, nor when he hooked your leg over his to give him access. you were still drifting in and out of sleep, barely aware of what was going on besides a pulsing ache in your clit and a desire to be filled by the cock rubbing against your folds.

“it’ll be quick, princess, i promise,” he groaned, giving you no time to respond as he sunk slowly into you. he muffled his noises on your shoulder as your pussy swallowed him, so tight it made him choke while you twisted the sheets in your fist as he stretched you open. “god _damn_ , yer tight.”

your lips were parted in a silent cry, the noises stuck in your throat as he pulled out and thrust back in, setting a languid pace that allowed you to feel every vein on his shaft scraping your walls.

“‘s-samu, so good,” you breathed at last, tilting your upper body forward and locking your leg behind his knees. it put pressure on your hip until he hooked his elbow underneath your knee, the head of his cock now hitting your g-spot with every thrust. the fog in your brain deepened as the pleasure mounted, combining and pushing you right to the edge of your orgasm. you couldn’t remember ever cumming so fast, but when your fingers grazed your clit, you clamped down around him as you tipped over.

he bit out a curse, thrusts growing sloppy as you squeezed his cock. a few more pumps and he was spilling inside you, panting as he pulled you back into his chest. glancing at the clock, your spinning vision saw it was now 2:20am, and you laughed. the motion caused you to clench around him again, making him his, his hand wrapping around your throat to still you.

“lemme stay like this,” he whispered, face hidden in your hair as the exhaustion crept back in, forcing his eyes to shut. the feel of your slick walls around his softening cock was unexpectedly pleasant and he wasn’t in any mood to move. “love ya, _____.”

you murmured something back to him, but whether it was because he was falling asleep or you were, he couldn’t make it out. assuming it was your own declaration, he let sleep overtake him. he only had a few hours before he had to be up again, but making love to you was well worth losing sleep.


	13. wall sex | shirabu kenjiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings: sex under the influence

that dress should have been _illegal_.

shirabu shifted again, watching you dance with some of your friends a few feet away, occasionally making eye contact with him. the tight tube dress you were wearing was riding up your thighs where your friend’s hands kept wandering. there was a drunken light in your eyes, no doubt mirroring the one in his own and he could stand it no longer.

tossing the last of his drink back, he stalked over to you, apologizing to your friends as he took your hand. they laughed and nodded, wiggling their eyebrows at you when you waved goodbye. stumbling in your heels, you struggled to keep up with shirabu’s fast pace, giggling when you slammed into his back because he stopped short on the sidewalk.

“baby,” you said, tugging at the sleeve of his shirt. “are you okay? are you mad?”

“shut up, _____,” he snapped, hailing a taxi. it was a miracle he caught one given the number of people around you vying for one as well. maybe it was the chilling aura around him, but no one argued when he ripped the door open. “get in.”

his tone brooked no argument and you fell into the seat, almost rolling your ankle while shirabu rolled his eyes. his head was spinning and he cursed himself for drinking too much. distracted by you, he forgot to keep track of his drinks and he had even less idea how many _you_ had had but judging by the way you squirmed in your seat and giggled, it was at least as much as him.

crowding you in the backseat, he gave the driver the address and hoped he didn’t sound as drunk as he felt before grabbing the back of your neck and squeezing. his breath ghosted over your and he felt you tense beneath them, a shiver rippling up your spine as he said, “do you know what you’ve been doing to me _all fucking night_?”

“n-no, jiro,” you squeaked, staring into his glossy eyes. the usually sharp brown eyes were unfocused but no less heated as he scowled at you, irritation evident. his free hand landed on your knee, sliding up your thigh quickly to cup your heat through your thin panties. “u-um–”

“shh, princess,” he whispered, fingers grazing your clit through the cloth. just as you whimpered, he claimed your lips, keeping a controlling grip on your neck to guide the kiss. “don’t make a sound, you hear me?”

you nodded, hiding your face in his neck. the smell of his cologne was intoxicating to your already spinning senses and, when he slipped his fingers past the thin barrier of your panties, you bit into his skin to stifle yourself.

“already so wet,” he hissed, dipping one finger into your slippery hole. he could hardly feel the pain of your teeth, too focused on the feel of stretching you around his fingers. “can’t believe i’m dating such a little slut.”

“ken– jiro,” you breathed, breath hitching when his thumb swiped your clit. “feels good.”

he chuckled at that, guiding you up for another kiss before saying, “i know, pretty girl. we’ll be home soon.”

he edged you all the way home, pulling away each time you came close and relishing in your breathy whines in his ear. you begged him the whole time to let you cum, but he was furious with you for all the teasing all night.

the car pulled up and he pulled out, paying the cab driver before helping you out of the car. if he thought you were wobbly before, it was worse now, half carrying you up the stairs as he tried to maintain his own balance. the car ride had made him forget you weren’t the only one who was far too drunk, and his hand shook as he tried to slide the key into the lock.

he barely had time to flick on the light in the hall before you were crowding him against the wall.

“slow down, princess,” he whispered, turning you quickly around– bad idea, he thought, as the room started to spin– and hoisting you up. “hope you don’t like these.”

the flimsy fabric covering your cunt tore and fluttered to the floor, immediately forgotten as he unzipped his jeans and pulled his cock out. your fingers dug into his hair as you moaned, trying to pull him closer even though his arms were hooked beneath your knees, immobilizing you.

“kenjiro, kenjiro, hurry _up_ ,” you whined, curling your toes in your heels. you had forgotten to kick them off in your dazed rush at shirabu. “i _need_ you.”

he smirked at that, an almost callous look as he slid his cock against your folds, deliberately avoiding your clit. “you’ve been such a tease all night, letting your little friend put her hands all over you. you _knew_ i was watching, didn’t you?”

“y-yes, ‘jiro. i like when you watch me, like when you get jealous,” you admitted, tugging ruthlessly at his hair. he winced and had no choice but to let you pull him forward.

he forgot how strong you were when you were drunk, how uninhibited.

“that’s what i thought, you little slut,” he said, and sank to the hilt inside you.

all the teasing in the car had made you so wet he slipped in with ease, giving you zero time to adjust before his hips met yours. a part of him had hoped you would cum immediately and that part of him was annoyed when you didn’t. 

his name fell with ease from your lips as he bounced you on his cock. sweat dripped down his temples, the air in the hallway stifling as he did all the work, but the way you clung to him as you pleaded for more made it all worth it. 

pushing you harder against the wall, he fucked into you, snarling into your ear, “if you don’t come soon you won’t come at all, princess. why don’t you tell me how good _i_ make you feel?”

“so good, ‘jiro, so fuckin’ good,” you babbled, twisting your fingers in your tangled hair. “no one fucks me like you, please let me come.”

chuckling, he captured your lips, forcing his tongue into your mouth to get a taste of the alcohol lingering on your tongue. he was drunk not just from the alcohol now. all his focus was on you– the way you squeezed around him every time he sheathed himself inside you and the way your hot walls clung to him every time he pulled out, trying to keep him in. you were crying out his name loud enough to piss the neighbors off and he _didn’t care_.

“come on, come for me dammit,” he snarled, grinding his hips into yours and listening to you keen for him. “i wanna feel you do it, come _on_.”

he was so demanding, fucking into you with almost bruising force and your orgasm slammed into you, your back arching into his chest as you squeezed down around him. he grunted as he slid back into your clenching cunt and came, his head spinning ferociously as you scrabbled at his shoulders.

“good girl,” he whispered, voice shaky as you went limp in his arms. he grimaced at the mess sliding down his balls and pulled out, carefully adjusting you so your legs were locked around his hips. “let’s get cleaned up and then…we can go to bed.”

you nuzzled into his neck, nipping and kissing gently as he made his way carefully into the bathroom. he sighed, smiling fondly as you grinned at him like a dope, making grabby hands at him.

kneeling down in front of you, he cupped your spinning face. “i love you, you idiot.”

giggling, you kissed the tip of his nose.

“i love you too, ‘jiro.”


	14. glory hole + stranger sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no warnings

kuroo was, to put it bluntly, _bored_.

kenma was absorbed in a new game– seriously, kuroo had to check on him at least twice a day to make sure he was eating _something_ – and his other friends were all studying for exams he had already finished. his fuck buddy was mia and porn was just unappealing. 

he wanted something new, exciting–

wait, hadn’t atsumu mentioned something before? he was known for being a degenerate, at least among his friends, and had mentioned something about a fun new thing at some adult store he went to. of course, kuroo obviously knew what a gloryhole was, but had never actually encountered one.

texting atsumu, he received an almost _too_ excited response telling him the name of the store and that he wasn’t going to regret it. 

as he searched on his phone for the website, his phone started rang and atsumu talked his ear off, telling him how the whole thing worked and offering to accompany him. in his words, “there’s nothin’ better than gettin’ fucked by a stranger ya can’t see. it’s exhilaratin’.

kuroo stirred at that, realizing there was something appealing in that idea and hung up, clicking the link to the website.

feeling utterly sleazy, he filled out the application, hesitating over the box asking for his credit card information. should he _really_ be trusting a sex shop website? but it _was_ the one that atsumu used and there wasn’t anything sketchy about it as far as he could tell.

fuck it.

he paused at the options for use, ears heating up as he read over them and picked the ones he was up for. to his surprise, he received a response shortly afterwards saying his preferences matched with someone else who had applied, and all he needed to do was verify he was clean, and his appointment would be scheduled.

that was how a few days later he found himself stepping into the sex store with atsumu, looking around at all the toys and books and, for some reason, hookahs and bowls everywhere. it looked just like every other sex shop he’d been into except for a door at the back that, if he was reading it correctly, said “private clients only”.

a cheery voice piped up from amongst the shelves and a young woman wearing a shirt with the shop logo on it came out, saying, “hello and welcome. how may i help you?”

it sounded more like she belonged in a bookstore than a sex shop, but she was cute and kuroo turned red as he said, “i, uh, booked an appointment a few days ago.”

atsumu clapped him on the back, laughing at how timid kuroo sounded.

her eyes lit up and she laughed, nodding. “of course. this way, please.”

she didn’t seem like she was judging them as she led them through the back door– which did, in fact, read “private clients only”– and into a narrow hallway lined with curtains. pulling one back, he found himself in a small cubicle with dim, red lights overhead, bathing him in what he assumed was supposed to be a sultry atmosphere. there was quiet music playing from speakers hidden in the darkness and, he admitted, it was cozy and a little sexier than he thought it would be.

“your partners should be here shortly, so please wait in your cubicles until the green light comes on,” she said, pointing at a lightbulb above his head. “it’ll turn off after a moment, so don’t worry about that. yours is down this way,” the woman said, leading atsumu down the hall a little ways.

it was almost another ten minutes and kuroo was halfway through some porn video atsumu had insisted he watched to “get in the mood” when the light flickered on for five seconds and dimmed again.

his heart skipped a beat and nervousness settled in his stomach, but it was tempered by curiosity. atsumu had told him to just “go for it because that’s what everyone is here for”. it still felt somehow rude as he unzipped himself and pulled his cock out, rolling a condom on before easing it through the hole.

he jumped at the first touch, just a featherlight stroke from a soft hand, and then a warm puff of air against his tip. his eyes fluttered shut because _fuck_ whoever you were, you were already swallowing his cock like a _champ_. fighting down a groan, he held his hips still, palms flat against the wall by his head as warm lips met the base of his cock without even a _hint_ of hesitation.

atsumu was fucking right, this was amazing. not knowing who was on the other side brought an air of mystery and arousal to getting sucked off. he could hear the slick sounds of you choking through the thin wall and it made him twitch in your throat. your tongue dragged over the thick vein on the underside before swirling over his head.

with a ‘ _pop_ ’ you pulled off of him and seemed to disappear, confusing him. weren’t you supposed to finish him off? that was the point, as far as he knew, and he hadn’t picked any options that would leave him hanging.

he hissed as his attention returned to his dick. your hand was warm against him and then his tip was prodding something that was decidedly _not_ a mouth and he couldn’t help but moan.

he heard a feminine giggle from the other side as your cunt swallowed him up. you were tighter than he was expecting and he jerked forward so his hips hit the wall when you hilted him inside you.

“holy _fuck_ ,” he groaned, and received a breathy curse from you in response. he’d picked the option for this, but hadn’t actually _expected_ it to happen, and his mind blanked as you rode him through the wall. he tentatively pulled back and thrust forward again, hearing you squeal as he nudged deeper inside of you. kuroo already knew he was well-endowed and knew how to use it, even through a hole in the wall, and smirked. 

he pictured you, faceless but beautiful still, bouncing on his cock and rubbing your little clit furiously while you clenched around his thick shaft. imagining him getting a stranger off only stroked his ego and he met your thrusts as well as he could, angling his hips based on feeling and your whine told him he was exactly where he wanted to be.

he was already close when he felt you spasm around him suddenly, unable to recognize your tells before you were cumming all over his cock. he expected you to pull away now that you were done and almost choked when you began to bounce on him again. even through the condom he could feel how messy you were, the sensitive walls of your cunt fluttering and squeezing around him as if begging for him to cum.

he did so with a broken curse, head tipping back before falling forward again, hitting the wall with a thump as he spilled into the condom. 

after a moment, you pulled away and he backed up further into the cubicle, tucking himself back into his pants and wincing when the fabric chafed his sensitive skin. clearing his throat, he said, “you can leave first. i’ll wait.”

there was no response besides some shuffling and then the sound of a curtain drawing. waiting another minute, he stepped out as well, searching for his blond friend. he was nowhere to be found in the hallway, but kuroo spotted him browsing cockrings out in the main area of the store.

he was wearing a smug, shit-eating grin when he caught sight of kuroo, but he couldn’t look much better than him, with his blond hair mussed and sweat beaded on his forehead. “well, how was it?”

kuroo shrugged, feigning nonchalance, but then he smirked, hazel eyes sharp as he caught sight of two pretty little things limping slightly as they exited the store. it morphed into a laugh and he said, “maybe being a degenerate isn’t so bad.”


End file.
